What's Going On with Our Body?
by dconanfamily
Summary: Ayumi dan Mitsuhiko yang bertukar tubuh telah menemukan cara untuk dapat kembali ke tubuh mereka. Tetapi untuk melakukannya mereka harus melalui berbagai macam rintangan yang tidak mudah. Berhasilkah mereka kembali kepada tubuh mereka masing-masing? [untuk Lomba Fanfic DCF 2015]


**Disclaimer:**

Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

* * *

 **What's Going On with Our Body?**

a Detective Conan fanfiction

by Kazumi Tsukamoto (Licya) & Kuroba Toichi (Aldy)

* * *

Suara bel yang dibunyikan dari pintu depan kediaman Tsuburaya membangunkan seseorang yang sedari tadi tengah menikmati indahnya tidur siang di kamarnya yang nyaman, Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya. Ia duduk sejenak di tempat tidurnya sebelum melirik ke jam dinding kamarnya. Jam tersebut tepat menunjukkan pukul setengah lima sore. Ia mendesah dan dengan malas bangkit menuju pintu depan rumahnya.

"Mungkin itu otou-san, okaa-san, atau Asami nee-san," batin Mitsuhiko yang sedang berjalan menuruni tangga rumahnya. Dengan menggerutu, Mitsuhiko mulai berlari kecil. Tamu yang membangunkan Mitsuhiko tadi tidak ada henti-hentinya membunyikan bel dan hal itu sangat mengganggu Mitsuhiko.

Begitu Mitsuhiko membuka pintu depan rumahnya, hal yang terlintas di benaknya saat melihat tamu itu ialah betapa manisnya tamunya itu. Sempat salah tingkah sebelum menyapa tamunya, Mitsuhiko pun dengan malu-malu menyapanya, "Eh, selamat sore, Ayumi-chan. Maaf, tadi aku baru saja bangun tidur,"

Ayumi Yoshida, nama tamu yang manis itu, melambaikan tangannya ke arah Mitsuhiko dengan ceria. "Sore, Mitsuhiko-kun!" Mitsuhiko pun dengan bergegas menghampiri Ayumi, berdiri tepat di depannya dan bertanya, "Ada perlu apa kau datang ke rumahku, Ayumi-chan?"

"Tadi aku sudah ke rumah Genta-kun, tapi dia sedang pergi bersama keluarganya, Conan-kun juga sedang pergi bersama Kogoro jii-san dan Ran nee-chan. Aku belum ke rumah Ai-chan, tapi saat aku melewati rumah Professor Agasa tadi, rumah itu sepertinya sedang kosong. Jadi aku langsung ke rumah Mitsuhiko-kun," jelasnya dengan panjang lebar. Namun jawaban dari gadis itu belum menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Mitsuhiko sehingga bocah laki-laki itu mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Apa yang sebenarnya Ayumi inginkan?

"Aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik, Mitsuhiko-kun! Ayo temani aku!" Ayumi menatap Mitsuhiko dengan kedua mata besarnya yang berbinar-binar. Kalau sudah seperti itu, mana mungkin Mitsuhiko dapat menolak permintaan gadis manis itu? Terlebih lagi, Mitsuhiko selalu menganggap dirinya sendiri sebagai _gentleman_ yang selalu memprioritaskan perempuan terlebih dulu. Tentu saja ia tidak bisa menolak permintaan Ayumi.

Tanpa Mitsuhiko sadari, ia telah mengekori Ayumi yang kini tengah berjalan di depannya dengan riang. Pikirannya mulai mengarah dengan liar. Dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengenyahkan pikiran tidak benarnya. Tidak mungkin Ayumi akan membawanya ke tempat yang aneh, bukan? Ia seketika membayangkan suatu tempat di mana banyak orang dewasa, terlebih lagi om-om yang kalau dibayangkan saja sudah membuat siapapun merinding. Memang pikiran Mitsuhiko ini sudah seperti orang dewasa saja. Ia kembali melirik ke arah gadis manis yang tengah berjalan tepat di depannya. Rasanya tak mungkin Ayumi yang polos ini akan membawanya ke tempat seperti itu.

Ia baru bisa menghembuskan napas leganya ketika langkah riang Ayumi terhenti di depan sebuah tempat di mana terdapat spanduk bertuliskan, "GRATIS BERENANG SATU JAM UNTUK ANAK-ANAK BERUMUR DI BAWAH 15 TAHUN!"

Mata Mitsuhiko mulai menjelajahi sekitarnya. Tulisan di spanduk itu ditulis dengan warna-warni dan menarik. Mungkin itu yang menyebabkan di sekitarnya terdapat banyak anak kecil yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya. Matanya kemudian tertumbuk pada Ayumi yang sepertinya tengah bersiap untuk masuk ke dalam tempat umum tersebut.

"Ayumi-chan, kau tidak bilang kalau kita akan ke kolam renang. Aku tidak membawa celana renangku," Mitsuhiko terkekeh pelan lalu merogoh sakunya, sekedar memastikan kalau uang yang tadi dibawanya untuk berjaga-jaga masih ada di sana. Untungnya, uang tersebut masih ada. Setidaknya ia bisa membeli celana renang dengan itu. Beruntung Mitsuhiko adalah seorang yang selalu berhati-hati.

"Maaf, Mitsuhiko-kun! Setidaknya kita bisa berenang dengan gratis, _yah_ , walaupun kau juga harus mengeluarkan uang untuk membeli celana renangmu," Ayumi terkekeh pelan, menyadari kesalahan yang ia lakukan. Namun itu sama sekali tak mengganggu pikirannya, ia malah semakin bersemangat untuk masuk ke dalam.

Selagi Mitsuhiko membeli celana renangnya, Ayumi mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian renang yang telah ia siapkan. Salahkah Mitsuhiko untuk mengekspetasi sesuatu? Walaupun rata, tapi Mitsuhiko sepertinya sama sekali tak masalah dengan hal itu.

Kata orang-orang, memang laki-laki itu lebih cepat mengganti pakaian daripada perempuan. Buktinya Mitsuhiko yang tadinya terlebih dulu membeli celana renang kini telah siap dengan memakai celana renang berwarna hitam yang tadi ia beli.

"Ayumi-chan lama sekali," gumam Mitsuhiko yang sepertinya sudah mulai bosan. Namun tak lama setelah itu, ia menemukan Ayumi di antara kerumunan orang. Gadis itu tengah berlari ke arahnya sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan memakai... BIKINI?

Mitsuhiko mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, memastikan kalau dia sedang tidak salah lihat. Setelah beberapa saat, ia akhirnya menyadari kalau ia memang tidak salah lihat. Umur Ayumi yang seumuran dengannya adalah hal yang membuat ia tidak percaya kalau Ayumi memakai bikini. Seperti yang sudah ia ekspetasi sebelumnya, ia sama sekali tidak masalah dengan _pettan_ nya Ayumi. Namun ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau ekspetasinya menjadi realita.

"Ayumi-chan... I-Itu k-kau memakai b-b-bikini?" Mitsuhiko sama sekali tak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Bahkan cairan merah segar mengucur keluar dari hidungnya. _Nosebleed_ , orang-orang menyebutnya. Ia berdeham untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ayumi memiringkan kepalanya, heran dengan perubahan sikap Mitsuhiko.

"Iya, aku baru dibelikan ini oleh kaa-san," Ayumi tersenyum lebar dengan _innocent_ , sementara Mitsuhiko menggumam mengenai ibu Ayumi yang menurutnya aneh karena membelikan bikini untuk anak kelas 1 SD yang notabene masih belum cukup umur untuk memakai bikini, "Apakah aku pantas memakainya, Mitsuhiko-kun?"

Pertanyaan yang tak diduga dari Ayumi membuat Mitsuhiko sedikit salah tingkah. Tentu saja walaupun Mitsuhiko menganggap bikini tidak pantas dipakai untuk anak kelas 1 SD, diam-diam ia menyukai itu. Ayumi yang tidak begitu mempedulikan jawaban yang akan diberikan Mitsuhiko, dengan bersemangat melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kolam renang tanpa menyadari kalau lantai di sekitarnya sangat licin oleh karena air yang berhamburan.

Mitsuhiko yang sudah mengetahui itu lalu berjalan mendekati Ayumi untuk memperingatkan gadis itu. Namun kejadian yang menimpa mereka berikutnya sama sekali tak pernah terlintas di pikiran mereka. Ayumi yang tengah bersemangat, terpeleset hingga terjungkal ke belakang, sementara Mitsuhiko yang ingin membantu Ayumi malah terjatuh ke depan.

"Eh?" Hanya itulah kata terakhir yang meluncur keluar dari bibir Mitsuhiko sebelum kepala mereka berdua terbentur dan mereka kehilangan kesadaran mereka masing-masing.

.

.

Seseorang membuka matanya perlahan dan memposisikan dirinya sendiri pada posisi duduk. Ia memegang kepalanya yang terasa berat. Pandangan matanya yang semula buram mulai beradaptasi dengan kondisi sekelilingnya. Ia dapat melihat sekumpulan orang tengah menatap cemas ke arah dirinya.

"... Ada apa denganku?" Gumamnya dengan helaan napas yang berat. Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya lagi lalu pandangannya tertumbuk pada seseorang yang terbaring tepat di sebelahnya. Seorang laki-laki dengan celana renang berwarna hitam. Ia mengerjap sebelum tersenyum bangga.

"Aku memang tampan!" Gumamnya dengan bangga.

...

Heh?

...

Ia mengucek matanya dengan heran.

Eh...

Tunggu sebentar...

Sepertinya ada yang salah...

Dia tidak sedang melihat ke arah cermin, kan?

Ini pasti hanya mimpi...

Mengapa dia bisa melihat dirinya sendiri?!

Ia melihat ke arah tubuh yang saat ini menjadi miliknya. Tubuh seorang gadis mungil yang masih memakai bikini. Tubuh Ayumi. Mitsuhiko sedang berada dalam tubuh Ayumi?! Kalau begitu, mungkinkah Ayumi juga berada di dalam tubuh Mitsuhiko?

Tepat pada saat itu, tubuh Mitsuhiko bergerak dan memposisikan dirinya pada posisi duduk. Mitsuhiko yang sedang berada dalam tubuh Ayumi menatap horor pemandangan yang tertera di depannya. Untuk sesaat pandangan mereka tertumbuk pada satu sama lain. Ayumi yang sedang berada di dalam tubuh Mitsuhiko perlahan-lahan mulai menyadari situasi menyeramkan yang menimpa mereka. Ia juga menatap tubuhnya sendiri dengan horor. Ia memeriksa tubuh yang saat ini menjadi miliknya. Tubuh laki-laki dengan celana renang berwarna hitam yang ia kenal sebagai milik Mitsuhiko.

"Mitsuhiko-kun?" Bisik Ayumi dengan tubuh Mitsuhiko. Tentu saja itu adalah sebuah hal yang tak lazim bagi Mitsuhiko. Dipanggil oleh dirinya sendiri. Bukan dirinya juga sih. Lebih tepatnya ia dipanggil oleh Ayumi, tapi dengan catatan bahwa Ayumi menggunakan tubuhnya untuk memanggil dirinya sendiri. Membingungkan? Memang.

"Ayumi-chan," Panggilnya, memastikan kalau yang sedang berbicara dengan tubuh Ayumi adalah Mitsuhiko. Ia melirik Ayumi yang mulai menangis. Tunggu, kalau Ayumi menangis, artinya yang akan dilihat oleh orang lain adalah Mitsuhiko lah anak yang menangis, bukan Ayumi. Ia pun menenangkan Ayumi dengan berbisik, "Tenang, Ayumi-chan. Aku sudah pernah membaca tentang hal ini di internet. Sepertinya apa yang kita alami saat ini dinamakan _body swap_."

Ayumi memang cerdas, namun pengetahuannya tidak seluas Mitsuhiko yang selalu menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya untuk membaca ilmu pengetahuan. Ilmu pengetahuan Mitsuhiko bahkan bisa dibilang hampir menandingi ilmu milik Conan. Ayumi memandang Mitsuhiko dengan tatapan seolah ia ingin penjelasan yang lebih.

Mitsuhiko menghela napas dalam sebelum ia melanjutkan, " _Body swap_ adalah pertukaran tubuh seperti namanya. _Body swap_. _Body_ yang artinya tubuh dan _swap_ yang artinya bertukar. Ini memang tidak biasa, tapi pasti ada cara untuk kita kembali seperti semua. Ayo kita ke rumahku terlebih dahulu!"

.

.

"Kita cari saja di internet. Kecil memang kemungkinannya untuk ada. Tapi setidaknya kita harus mencari cara untuk kita kembali seperti semua," Mitsuhiko membayangkan mereka yang tidak bisa kembali untuk selamanya. Bayangan tersebut membuatnya merinding. Seharusnya sebagai laki-laki normal, Mitsuhiko bisa saja merasa senang. Hal tersebut baru terpikir olehnya. Ia kan sedang berada di dalam tubuh Ayumi yang notabene seorang perempuan. Jadi...

Pikiran kotor tersebut terhenti sebab Ayumi dengan berapi-api mengetik di _laptop_ tentang cara mengembalikan tubuh mereka seperti semula. Mitsuhiko sebenarnya pesimis. Ia tidak yakin kalau cara untuk kembali seperti semula dari _body swap_ ada di internet. Namun baru berselang satu menit sejak Ayumi mulai mecari, gadis itu sudah berteriak kegirangan.

"Bohong!" Batin Mitsuhiko dalam hati. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Ayumi akan mendapatkan informasi yang mereka mau dengan cepat, "Bacakan dong, Ayumi-chan!" Pintanya dengan penasaran. Ia mencoba untuk mengesampingkan pemikirannya yang ia anggap tidak etis.

Ayumi, dengan suara Mitsuhiko, membacakan tiga syarat untuk mengembalikan tubuh mereka seperti semula. Tentu tiga syarat itu merupakan syarat-syarat yang aneh bagi mereka berdua.

 _Ambil satu helai rambut berwarna pirang atau coklat._

Mitsuhiko dan Ayumi menatap satu sama lain dan berseru dengan kompak, "Ai-chan!" Mereka berdua tersenyum seolah mengekspresikan bahwa mengambil rambut Ai adalah sesuatu yang mudah.

 _Masukan sehelai rambut tersebut ke dalam celana seorang laki-laki berkacamata selama 5 detik._

Mitsuhiko menepuk dahinya dan menatap Ayumi seakan berkata "Matilah kita!". Laki-laki berkacamata yang mereka kenal dekat hanya Conan dan Professor Agasa. Tapi kalau mereka memasukan rambut tersebut ke dalam celana Professor Agasa, nanti dianggap tidak sopan. Mereka tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali Conan. Bocah berkacamata yang malang.

 _Kemudian sediakan sehelai rambut tersebut bersamaan dengan unagi(*) kepada seseorang untuk dimakan._ (* _Unagi_ : Sejenis belut)

Mereka menatap dengan wajah datar ke arah layar _laptop_ dan bersamaan membatin, "Ini syarat yang paling mudah,". Untuk seorang Genta yang merupakan penggemar berat belut, syarat ini akan mudah bagi mereka berdua.

.

.

"... Mitsuhiko-kun," panggil Ayumi dengan ragu. Setelah Mitsuhiko menoleh ke arahnya, ia baru melanjutkan lagi, "Apa kau yakin syarat-syarat itu benar? Menurutku, syarat-syarat itu sangat aneh," ungkapnya. Syarat macam apa itu? Menggunakan sehelai rambut berwarna pirang atau coklat yang telah dimasukan ke dalam celana orang dan diselipkan ke dalam makanan milik orang. Jahat sekali.

"Apa mau dikata? Kita sudah di sini," Mitsuhiko menatap ke arah rumah yang ia kenali sebagai rumah yang ditinggali Professor Agasa dan Ai. Ia mengingat kata-kata yang terdapat di bawah tiga syarat tersebut.

 _PS: Batas waktu yang kalian punya sejak body swap adalah 3 hari._

Sudah berlalu satu hari sejak mereka bertukar tubuh dan waktu yang mereka miliki hanya tersisa 2 hari. Mereka harus bergerak cepat agar tidak terlambat dan agar tidak ada skenario yang buruk yang akan terjadi.

Mitsuhiko menekan bel rumah Professor Agasa dan menunggu untuk dibukakan. Benar saja, tak lama kemudian, Ai, target mereka, datang untuk membukakan pintu dengan wajah _stoic_ nya seperti biasa, "Silahkan masuk. Apa yang kalian inginkan?"

"Ai-chan! Aku kangen Ai-chan!" Mitsuhiko, yang sebenarnya Ayumi, memeluk Ai dengan ceria. Mitsuhiko yang melihat tubuhnya sendiri tengah memeluk Ai membuat pipinya diisi oleh semburat merah. Enak ya, pikirnya. Perempuan bisa saling memeluk. Coba kalau laki-laki? Bisa dibilang _homo_ nantinya. Ai melirik ke arah Mitsuhiko yang tengah memeluknya dan seketika perempatan imajiner muncul di dahinya.

"Mit-su-hi-ko..." Ai yang pipinya mulai memerah melotot ke arah Mitsuhiko. Ayumi, yang mungkin lupa kalau tubuhnya dan Mitsuhiko sedang tertukar, hampir mengeluarkan air mata kalau saja Mitsuhiko tidak menghentikannya. Pada saat itu, Mitsuhiko yang sedang dalam wujud Ayumi mendapatkan ide mengenai bagaimana cara mendapatkan sehelai rambut milik Ai.

"Permisi Ai-chan," Mitsuhiko mendekati Ai dengan wujud Ayumi lalu berpura-pura memeriksa rambutnya. Ai melirik wujud Ayumi yang tengah memeriksa rambutnya lalu mengernyitkan dahinya, "Ada apa?"

"Ada uban," Mitsuhiko dalam wujud Ayumi mencabut satu helai rambut, yang tentu saja bukan uban. Ia terkekeh dengan polos, "Nah, kalau begitu, biarkan aku dan Mitsuhiko pulang dulu ya, Ai-chan," siapapun yang mendengar nada suara Ayumi pasti heran, sebab Ayumi tidak pernah selembut itu sebelumnya. Ayumi adalah seseorang yang tergolong sangat ceria dan bersemangat. Untung saja, Ai masih menatap garang ke arah wajah Mitsuhiko yang tadi dengan seenaknya memeluk dia, sehingga ia tidak begitu memperhatikan nada suara Ayumi yang tidak biasa.

 _Syarat pertama sukses._

.

.

"Ayumi-chan, percayalah, ini akan menjadi yang tersulit. Sudah siap?" Mitsuhiko memimpin di depan, tentu dengan tubuh Ayumi. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Bayangkan saja, sejak mereka terkena efek _body swap,_ lebih tepatnyasejak dua hari lalu, Mitsuhiko sama sekali tak melepas bikini yang tertutupi oleh pakaian-pakaian imut Ayumi yang diambilnya dari lemari gadis itu. Siapa yang tidak betah? Kalau ia melepas bikini itu, berarti secara tidak langsung ia melihat... Kini, dapat terlihat Ayumi sedang menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat. Tentu saja itu adalah Mitsuhiko yang tengah berusaha menghentikan pikiran jahatnya.

"Siap!" Ayumi dengan semangatnya menjawab. Mitsuhiko melirik ke arah sapu tangan yang telah diberi zat anestesi yang mereka dapatkan dari Professor Agasa. Kalian bertanya bagaimana mereka dapat mendapatkannya? Mudah. Tidak ketahuan, _kok_.

Mitsuhiko, dengan tangan mungil Ayumi, mengetuk pintu kantor Kogoro, sedikit bertaruh dan berharap semoga Kogoro jii-san dan Ran nee-chan tidak ada di rumah. Untungnya, dewi fortuna berpihak kepada mereka. Conan, dengan wajah _stoic_ nya yang hampir sama seperti Ai, membuka pintu untuk mereka dan tanpa berbasa-basi langsung bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Conan-kun!" Mitsuhiko memulai rencananya dengan berteriak ketakutan ala perempuan dengan alasan yang tak lain tak bukan adalah karena ia sedang berada di dalam tubuh Ayumi. Ia sengaja menunjuk ke belakang Conan agar Conan menengok ke belakang, "Ada cewek pakai bikini!"

Namanya reflek, lantas Conan menengok ke belakang. Dasar bocah berkacamata mesum, pikir Mitsuhiko. Kesempatan itu sama sekali tak disia-siakan oleh Ayumi dan Mitsuhiko. Ayumi yang memegang sapu tangan dengan anestesi dosis ringan itu segera menekan sapu tangan itu tepat di hidung Conan agar ia menghirup zat tersebut dan jatuh pingsan. Selagi Conan terjatuh ke lantai, Mitsuhiko menatap tubuh temannya itu dengan tatapan seolah mengatakan "Setelah dia sadar, habislah sudah riwayatku."

Ayumi mengambil helai rambut milik Ai yang telah ia simpan dalam sebuah plastik. Ia memberikan sehelai rambut itu kepada _partner in crime_ nya. Mitsuhiko dalam wujud Ayumi menerima rambut itu dengan setengah hati. Ia paling tidak suka dengan syarat yang kedua ini. Memasukkan sehelai rambut ke dalam celana orang. Syarat macam apa itu?

" _Ugh_... Aku siap," gaya Mitsuhiko saat mengatakan bahwa dirinya siap seperti seorang dokter yang hendak menjalani operasi saja. Tangan mungil Ayumi yang dijalankan oleh Mitsuhiko sudah memegang sehelai rambut milik Ai. Ia meneguk air liurnya dengan gugup. Ia tahu 5 detik itu akan menjadi sebuah beban baginya.

Tak berlama-lama, ia pun segera menjalankan syarat yang kedua itu, mengingat dosis anestesi yang mereka gunakan cukup ringan sehingga Conan bisa saja bangun sewaktu-waktu. Ia perlahan memasukan sehelai rambut tersebut ke dalam celana Conan. Kalau ada orang lain masuk dan menyaksikan ini, tamat sudah nama baik Ayumi sebagai gadis yang baik dan polos. Ia harus menahan tangannya di dalam selama 5 detik pula.

Ia menghitung dalam hatinya. Tentu saja ia berhasil melakukannya. 5 detik sebenarnya adalah waktu yang cukup singkat, walaupun tidak begitu singkat bagi Mitsuhiko yang menjalankan. Ia kini sedang menatap tangan mungil Ayumi dan sehelai rambut Ai dengan tatapan sedih. Sebenarnya apa salah rambut Ai ini sehingga sehelai rambut ini melewati begitu banyak cobaan? Atensinya beralih kepada sahabatnya yang masih pingsan di lantai oleh karena ulah mereka berdua, Conan. Sebenarnya ia tidak salah. Salahnya hanyalah karena ia memakai kacamata sehingga mereka memilih bocah itu. Mengesampingkan permasalahan tersebut...

 _Syarat kedua juga sukses..._

.

.

Ayumi melirik jam tangan yang ada di tangan Mitsuhiko, yang kini menjadi tangannya untuk sementara. Jam tersebut menunjukkan pukul 6 kurang 10 menit. Hanya tersisa 10 menit dari batas waktu 3 hari yang mereka punya sebab mereka mulai bertukar tubuh sejak 3 hari lalu sekitar jam 6 sore.

"Mitsuhiko-kun, kalau kita tidak berhasil kali ini, apa yang akan terjadi pada kita?" Tanya Ayumi dengan sedih, terlihat dari wajah dan ekspresi Mitsuhiko yang mulai mengeruh. Mitsuhiko sendiri menolak untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Ayumi. Mereka berdua tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka kalau mereka tidak bisa menyelesaikan syarat ketiga ini.

Entah sudah berapa kali Mitsuhiko melirik ke arah tangan Ayumi alias tangannya yang sedang membawa sebuah piring yang di atasnya terdapat _unagi_ kesukaan Genta dengan sehelai rambut Ai terselip di dalamnya. Mereka hanya bisa berharap kalau Genta memakan makanan yang telah mereka siapkan ini dengan cepat sebelum jam 6 sore.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau ini akan menjadi syarat yang paling mudah, bukan?" Mitsuhiko sesekali meneguk air liurnya gugup. Walaupun ia berkata seperti itu, tentu saja jauh di dalam hatinya ia menyadari masih ada kemungkinan kecil bahwa mereka akan gagal. Ia menyiapkan mentalnya terlebih dulu sebelum menekan bel rumah Genta.

"Genta-kun!~" panggil Mitsuhiko dengan ceria menggunakan suara Ayumi. Genta sebenarnya tertarik pada Ayumi kan? Kalau begitu, ini benar-benar akan menjadi sangat mudah. Menurutnya. Tak lama, pintu yang berada di depan mereka terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok Genta yang untungnya berada di sana.

"Ayumi-chan!" Genta tersenyum dengan lebar. Sepertinya _mood_ nya sedang baik. Mitsuhiko berpikir bahwa ini adalah kesempatan yang sangat bagus untuk mereka. Tak berusaha untuk menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang menurutnya bagus itu dan juga agar ia tidak begitu membuang banyak waktu, ia segera memberikan sepiring _unagi_ tersebut kepada Genta, "Genta-kun, kami telah membuat ini untukmu! Kesukaanmu, _kok_!"

Detik-detik yang memang sangat menegangkan. Harapan Mitsuhiko dan Ayumi membuncah tinggi. Mereka cukup yakin bahwa mereka akan berhasil, mengingat Genta suka makan dan makanan kesukaannya adalah _unagi._ Namun satu kalimat dari Genta menghancurkan segalanya. Segala harapan dan masa depan mereka.

.

.

Mitsuhiko, masih dengan tubuh Ayumi yang menjadi tubuhnya, memandang langit-langit kamar Ayumi dengan nanar. Pikirannya masih terfokuskan pada kejadian tadi sore. Saat Genta menghancurkan harapan mereka dan kenyataan bahwa mereka sama sekali tak bisa kembali ke tubuh mereka seperti semula.

" _Maaf, aku sudah kenyang karena tadi ibuku sudah membuat banyak sekali makanan dan aku telah menghabiskan semuanya!"_

Mitsuhiko memaki dalam hatinya. Persetan dengan _unagi_ dan Genta. Kini ia menggeram kesal karena ia berpikir bahwa ia tak bisa kembali ke wujud asalnya. Ia kesal sebenarnya, namun tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide melintas di pikirannya. Mumpung ia tidak bisa kembali ke tubuh asalnya, mengapa tidak ia gunakan saja kesempatan ini? Ia sebenarnya sudah sangat lama penasaran tentang sesuatu.

Perlahan, tangannya menyusuri bagian depan dari tubuh Ayumi. Akhirnya rasa penasarannya selama ini terjawab juga. Ia terkekeh layaknya seorang yang mesum. _Well,_ sepertinya bisa dibilang kalau dia memang merah segar pun mengucur keluar dari hidungnya.

.

.

"MITSUHIKO-KUN!" Teriak seorang gadis tepat di telinga Mitsuhiko. Itu membuatnya seketika terbangun dari tidurnya yang cukup panjang. Ia mendapati tangannya tengah menjelajahi dada bidangnya sendiri. Hidungnya juga mengucurkan darah segar berwarna merah. Mimpi macam apa yang tadi ia alami? Ayumi, gadis yang tadi meneriakinya, menghela napas lega.

"Kukira Mitsuhiko-kun tidak akan bangun lagi," Mitsuhiko dapat melihat air mata dari sudut mata Ayumi. Mata Mitsuhiko mulai menjelajahi sekitarnya. Suasana di kolam renang sedang sangat ramai dan sebagian besar dari mereka sedang menatap dirinya dan Ayumi. Ia melirik Ayumi yang memakai bikini dan dirinya sendiri yang memakai celana renang berwarna hitam. Otaknya belum bisa mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Perlahan, ingatannya mulai pulih.

"Ayumi-chan, apa kita sudah kembali seperti semula? Maksudku, _body swap_ ," Mitsuhiko bertanya kepada Ayumi. Gadis yang ditanya merespon dengan memiringkan kepalanya heran, "Apa yang kau bicarakan, Mitsuhiko-kun? Dari tadi aku menunggumu sadar tahu. Tadi, kita kan sempat bertubrukan. Untungnya, aku hanya jatuh pingsan selama lima menit. Tapi kamu sudah pingsan selama satu jam," jelas Ayumi panjang lebar dan kemudian melanjutkan dengan sebuah pertanyaan, " _Body swap_ apa maksudmu?"

Mitsuhiko mengernyitkan dahinya. Ayumi saja bingung, apalagi dia. Jadi, yang ia alami sejak tadi itu apa? Pada akhirnya, ia tak sanggup berpikir lagi dan ia sama sekali tak punya pilihan lain kecuali pingsan lagi karena terlalu penat berpikir.

"MITSUHIKO-KUN?!"

.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
